La Instructora Pokémon Aquellos recuerdos
by RenaKriznee
Summary: Ahora daremos un largo paseo por los recuerdos de Ash, hasta conocer la relación que tiene con Marilyn n.n... DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

RenaKriznee: Para entender el resto del fic, es importante leer el primer capítulo.

Bueno, aquí les prestento mi primer fic de Pokémon. No soy muy fiel a la historia, y de hecho no la veo, pero me gustan los personajes. Así que por eso decidí escribirlo.

Se me ocurrió este fic cuando de recién veía Pokémon y bueno, eso ya hace años, pero me había dado flojera escribirlo, hasta ahora n.n Espero que les guste y bueno :p a leer...

* * *

**LA INSTRUCTORA POKÉMON**

**1. AQUELLOS RECUERDOS**

Ash, Brock y Misty, estaban caminando de regreso a Pueblo Paleta. Por fin, Ash había logrado la meta de su vida: había logrado ser reconocido como el mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo, y ahora quería tener unas pequeñas vacaciones en su casa antes de seguir con sus viajes Pokémon en busca de contrincantes que puedan hacerle frente y seguir aprendiendo.

Ash se sentía feliz de haber podido lograr lo que tanto había soñado hace más de 8 años. Con sus 19 años cumplidos, Ash había logrado tener un gran título como EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR DE POKÉMON DEL MUNDO, ADEMÁS DE HABER GANADO LA LIGA POKÉMON. Había conocido a muchas personas que le habían enseñado grandes cantidades de cosas, y había ganado mucha experiencia con aquellas batallas Pokémon. Añoraba ver a su madre, en su casa, teniendo un pequeño descanso.

-Ash, ¿estás seguro que quieres tomar un descanso?- preguntó Misty

-Sí, no he estado en mi casa desde hace mucho tiempo, y extraño mucho a mi mamá- dijo Ash muy emocionado por llegar a su casa

Pero algo los detuvo, de repente, Pikachu se quedó viendo hacia otra dirección y eso le interesó a Ash, porque pensó que sería un retador, ya que los había tenido en todo el trayecto de regreso a su casa. Pero no era nada de eso, parecía que Pikachu había visto a alguien moverse entre los árboles.

-¿Qué sucede, Pikachu?- preguntó Ash deseoso de que no fuera algún retador

Pikachu bajó de su hombro y fue corriendo hacia la dirección en que miraban. Los tres siguieron al Pokémon y dieron con una chica que estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente.

-¡Oh, no!, ¡¿Qué sucedió?!- preguntó Ash mientras tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos. Era una muchacha pelirroja, con cabello más o menos largo, tez blanca, y vestía con un pantalón color azul cielo, blusa blanca de manga corta y un chalequito de color salmón, con los mismos tenis que Misty.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Brock muy asustado

-No está herida, ¿O sí?- preguntó Misty muy preocupada

-¡Vamos, reacciona!, ¡Marilyn!- pide Ash muy desesperado- Marilyn, MARILYN, ¡Marilyn!, ¡MARILYN!- llama Ash moviéndola un poco para que reaccione. Y lo consigue, porque Marilyn abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-... ¿Ash?- dijo Marilyn casi en un susurro

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Ash muy preocupado

Marilyn no respondió, se quedó callada, como si estuviera tratando de recordar lo que pasó, hasta que se sobresaltó y se safó de los brazos de Ash.

-¡MIS POKÉMON!- dijo Marilyn muy desesperada

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Misty muy asustada

-¡El equipo Rocket!- agregó Marilyn, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se desmayó.

Durante un tiempo, los tres se quedaron callados y se miraron unos a otros hasta que las tres miradas se posaron en Marilyn, que estaba de nuevo tendida en el suelo. Ash la tomó entre sus brazos y miró a Brock y Misty...

-Llevémosla a mi casa- dijo Ash muy serio

Ninguno de los dos contestó, solamente siguieron a Ash hasta llegar a Pueblo Paleta y no dijeron nada más.

-¿Así que no pudo decirles nada?- preguntó Delia muy preocupada

-Sí, mamá- dijo Ash muy triste

-Pobre, sería mejor avisarle al profesor Oak y a su nieto- dijo Delia dirigiéndose al teléfono

-¡NO!- gritó Ash

Todos lo miraron muy extrañados, ¿por qué Ash no quería que se enterara el profesor Oak y Gary de lo que había ocurrido?, después de todo, ellos tenían derecho a saberlo.

-No los llames, en especial a Gary, porque si se entera de lo que sucedió, probablemente me culpe a mí y quiera matarme- dijo

Ash muy temeroso

-Pero, hijo...- dijo Delia dudando en que si estaba Ash en lo correcto o no

-No te preocupes, mamá, ya veré yo la forma de ayudar a Marilyn sin que ellos se enteren- dijo Ash con una sonrisa segura

-La verdad no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó- dijo Marilyn mientras todos estaban caminando hacia Ciudad Verde, esperando que el equipo Rocket estuviera cerca para encontrarlos

-Pero, ¿por qué mencionaste al equipo Rocket?- preguntó Misty

-Es que, recuerdo que el equipo Rocket me atacó, y también atacó a mis Pokémon... estuve luchando muy duro contra ellos, pero la verdad no pude vencerlos... se llevaron a todos mis Pokémon, incluso a Arcanine- dijo Marilyn muy triste

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a encontrar al equipo Rocket y nos encargaremos de derrotarlos, ¿verdad, Pikachu?- dijo Ash muy seguro

-Muchas gracias, Ash- dijo Marilyn con una sonrisa triste

Ash sabía que aquellas palabras para animarla no habían sido lo suficientemente buenas como para hacerle sentir mejor, ya que Marilyn adoraba a los Pokémon tanto como a sus familiares, eran como sus pequeños hijos, pero haberlos perdido de aquél modo la hacía sentirse miserable.

Al llegar la noche, montaron un campamento y estuvieron platicando de lo que le harían al equipo Rocket cuando lo encontraran, al menos con eso Marilyn se sentía un poco mejor, escuchando lo que les pasaría por haberse atrevido a atacarla.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, Misty comenzó a bostezar y mejor se fue a dormir. Brock decidió que también era tarde, y también se fue a dormir, por lo que solamente quedaron Ash y Marilyn. Pero al no saber de qué más hablar, solamente se quedaron mirando la fogata, sin decir nada, pero parecía que el silencio decía más que todas las palabras que podrían expresar. No era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio agradable.

Ash sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, de decirle lo que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo por ella, pero no podía hacerlo, porque no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Quería, pero no podía. Era extraño aquél sentimiento que tenía en ese momento, al tenerla tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. La miraba y ella a él, pero sentía a que aquella mirada tierna que siempre le regalaba, no podía ser otra cosa más que un sentimiento hermoso de amigos y nada más. Sin embargo, él quería algo más con esa chica pelirroja. Sin saber por qué, Marilyn se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de Ash, muy junto a él, lo cuál le agradó.

Por un rato, no hablaron, solamente se dedicaron a ver la fogata. Hasta que Marilyn recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ash, y siguió viendo la fogata. Para Ash, todo esto le parecía un sueño, nunca antes había tenido a Marilyn tan cerca de él, solamente cuando el equipo Rocket los atacaba y caían a sus patéticos pozos, o lo que fuera. Pero ella nunca se le había acercado tanto a Ash por cuenta suya, ésa era la primera vez.

-Gracias por querer ayudarme, Ash- susurró Marilyn con voz tierna

Ash no dijo nada, solamente la miró de reojo, y no sabía si era por la luz de la fogata o era en realidad ella, pero parecía tener un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Y eso lo hizo sonrojarse también, porque escucharla decir que le agradecía por tomarse la molestia por ayudarla, era un sueño para él. En varias ocasiones, le había agradecido muchas cosas, pero no de aquella forma, no de aquél modo.

-... Discúlpame por haber interrumpido tus vacaciones, Ash. No tenías por qué tomarte la molestia de ayudarme- dijo Marilyn, pero ésta vez lo hacía con una voz apenada, llena de temor y sentimiento

-... No es molestia- dijo Ash muy serio

-Tú siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo. Muchas gracias por eso- dijo Marilyn mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba más en él para que la abrazara

Ash no pudo contenerse y la abrazó. Sintió que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero la verdad no estaba haciendo nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Solamente abrazaba a su amiga, ¿eso era algo malo?

Cuando Ash pensó que Marilyn ya estaba dormida, la miró nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que hasta dormida tenía un rostro hermoso. Quería tanto a aquella chica que se había quedado dormida en su hombro, que no sabía cómo decírselo, no toleraba verla triste, porque ella siempre había tenido una sonrisa en sus labios, y nunca una mueca de tristeza. Sentía ganas de darle un beso, aunque fuera en la mejilla, o en la frente, no debía ser necesariamente en los labios, solamente pedía un beso de esa chica, solamente UN BESO.

-Te quiero, Marilyn- dijo Ash en un susurro

-... Ash- susurró Marilyn en sueños

Esto dejó anonadado a Ash, ¿sería que aquella chica estaba teniendo un sueño con él?, ¿sería que estaba enamorada de él?, no entendía por qué Marilyn decía su nombre en sueños. Y esto lo puso más triste, porque no sabía qué era lo que ella pensaba sobre él. Sabía que era su amigo, sabía que lo quería mucho como amigo, pero no sabía si ese cariño había llegado a más de amigos. Aquella incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Y fue entonces cuando se acordó de muchas cosas...

-'Recuerdo cuando te conocí. No tenías más que 9 años, Marilyn'- pensó Ash con una sonrisa tierna.

* * *

**_ReNaKrIzNeE_**


	2. Marilyn Oak

**_Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia :p_**

**_Respondo reviews: SuMi... lo siento pero no es un AAML. La chica de la que está enamorado Ash no es Misty, pero ella saldrá en la historia. Si quieres seguirla leyendo la seguiré publicando n.n... y por favor, sino te gusta al menos recomiéndala :p_****

* * *

**

**LA INSTRUCTORA POKÉMON**

_2.MARILYN OAK_

FLASH BACK

Un día como todos, Ash, Misty y Brock regresaban a Pueblo Paleta para visitar al profesor Oak. Pero antes de eso, pensaron que sería prudente pasar a ver a Delia, la mamá de Ash.

Al llegar a la casa...

-¡MAMÁ, YA LLEGÓ TU HIJO!- dijo Ash pasando a toda prisa a la sala y llegando a la cocina

Pero se encontró con una sorpresa, que al igual que Brock, le pareció encantadora...

-¡Hola, hijo!, ¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo Delia muy emocionada mientras corre a abrazar a su hijo

Pero Ash no podía quitar la vista de aquella persona que estaba en la cocina con su madre y con Mr. Mime.

-Mamá, ¿quién es ella?- preguntó Ash apuntando a esa persona

Una niña de apenas unos 9 años estaba de pie, mirándolos a todos con una hermosa sonrisa. Su cabello era rojo y corto, con ojos de igual color y tez blanca. Se vestía con una falda short color salmón, tenis como los de Misty, una blusa blanca de manga corta, en cima un chalequito de color salmón.

-¡Ah, ella! Vino a visitarme- dijo Delia con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, señora Ketchup, fue un placer conocerla. Espero verla otro día- dijo la niña

Pasó por el lado de Ash y sin decir palabra salió de la casa.

Ash, Brock y Misty se quedaron desconcertados por la extraña conducta de la niña que había estado ahí hace unos segundos. A Ash nunca le había pasado: su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y se imaginó la sonrisa con la que miró el encuentro entre madre e hijo. Era clásico ver que Brock babeara por una niña linda, y más si apenas la conocía, pero en Ash era diferente, porque lo que él hacía cuando se encontraba a otra persona, fuera hombre o mujer, era preguntarle si era entrenador Pokémon y retarlo a una batalla. Sin embargo, ésta era otra cosa.

-Ash, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Misty, Ash salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su amiga- estás sonrojado como Brock, ¿no me digas que a tí también te gustó aquella niña?- preguntó Misty algo molesta

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ash muy molesto

Se quedaron a comer en casa de Ash, y escucharon decir a Delia que el profesor Oak estaría ocupado hasta pasadas las 5:00 de la tarde. Entonces decidieron esperar a que dieran las 5:30 para poder ir a visitarlo.

Ash no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquella niña que había estado en su casa y que tenía una voz dulce. Había algo que a él le había llamado la atención, y era muy extraño, porque nunca antes se había sentido así. Pero también había algo en ella que le parecía familiar, pero no sabía qué era.

Al llegar al laboratorio del profesor Oak, tocaron la puerta y aguardaron un momento, hasta que les abrieron.

-¿Sí?- preguntó la misma niña que había estado en casa de Ash

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla ahí. Simplemente no produjeron algún sonido.

-Ah, son ustedes- dijo la niña con cierto aire desinteresado

-¿Qué quieres decir con esas palabras?- preguntó Misty muy ofendida por el tono que había empleado la niña

-Tranquila, Misty. Déjame arreglar esto- interrumpió Brock, en seguida, se hincó y le tomó la mano a la niña- disculpe, bella dama, nos gustaría saber si el profesor Oak se encuentra en casa, sino es mucha molestia

La niña se quedó confundida al ver el comportamiento de Brock con ella. Así que sonrió de manera apenada y luego miró a Ash.

-¿Vienen a ver al profesor Oak?- preguntó la niña muy interesada

-Sí- contestó Ash algo nervioso al notar que lo miraba

-Acompáñenme- dijo la niña mostrándoles el camino

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar una puerta que conducía a la sala de espera, en donde se encontraron con Gary y con el profesor Oak.

-¡Ah!, ¡Hola, Ash!- saludó el profesor Oak mientras Gary le volteaba la cara a Ash

-¿Ash Ketchup?- preguntó la niña muy interesada

-Sí, ese es mi nombre- dijo Ash muy tranquilo

-Vaya, no pensé que fueras famoso- dijo Misty con cierto aire burlón

-Debió ser por mi gran debut en los gimnasios, dejé a todos los líderes asombrados con mi gran participación- dijo Ash orgulloso de que aquella niña lo reconociera

-No te hagas ilusiones, bobo- interrumpió Gary con su típico tono arrogante

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Ash molesto

-Yo le he contado de tus tontas batallas- dijo Gary

-No seas grosero- dijo la niña algo molesta, luego miró a Ash, Brock y Misty- ¿no quieren acompañarnos?, estábamos hablando de los viajes de Gary, ahora podemos hablar de los tuyos también, Ash- dijo la niña con una sonrisa tierna mientras se sienta a un lado de Gary y éste la abraza

-Es verdad, Ash- dijo el profesor Oak muy interesado

Ash no se sentó, ni tampoco Brock y Misty. Ash miraba cómo Gary abrazaba a la niña que tanto le sonreía a él. ¿Acaso era la novia de Gary?, pero era demasiado temprano, es decir, Gary apenas tenía 11 años. Era una locura tener novia tan rápido y a tan temprana edad.

-Veo que ya tienes novia, Gary- dijo Ash en tono burlesco con tal de hacer quedar en ridículo a Gary, pero...

-¡No seas tonto!, ¡ella no es mi novia!- contestó Gary muy molesto- ... ¡ERES UN TONTO!

Los tres se quedaron asombrados por lo que Gary les había dicho y la niña solamente miró a Ash con una sonrisa tierna.

Ash se sentía avergonzado por lo que había dicho, porque había quedado en ridículo en frente de aquella chica que lo hacía sentirse extraño.

-No te enojes. Fue un error- dijo la niña con una sonrisa comprensiva

Gary volvió a voltearle la cara a Ash muy molesto. Ella los miró a los tres y luego al profesor Oak. Luego los miró a los tres y les sonrió.

-Siento el malentendido. Mi nombre es Marilyn Oak, es un placer conocerlos- dijo Marilyn muy alegre

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- gritaron Ash, Misty y Brock anonadados

No podían creer que aquella niña tan tierna, fuera hermana de alguien... como Gary. Simplemente les parecía asombroso saber que Gary tenía una hermana así. Y por lo mismo que no lo creían, decidieron preguntar...

-Eso significa que... ¿eres hermana de, Gary?- preguntó Ash desilusionado

-Así es, bobo- dijo Gary con una sonrisa triunfal

-Ella es mi nieta- dijo el profesor Oak muy feliz

Ash se quedó más que frío. No sabía que Gary tenía una hermana. Nunca lo había mencionado. Aunque la verdad, eran muy parecidos.

-Marilyn comenzará su entrenamiento para ser una Instructora Pokémon- dijo el profesor Oak para tranquilizar el aire de tensión que había en la sala.

-¿Una instructora Pokémon?- preguntó Misty muy interesada

-Sí, es un oficio muy duro- dijo el profesor Oak

-Se trata, de llevar a cabo todos los oficios Pokémon que existen- dijo Marilyn muy seria

-¡¿Todos?!- preguntó Brock asombrado

-Sí- contestó Marilyn con una sonrisa

-Vaya, suena interesante- dijo Misty muy emocionada

TERMINA EL FLASH BACK

"Siempre quisiste ser la mejor Instructora Pokémon del mundo, al igual que yo quería ser el mejor Maestro Pokémon, y para eso necesitabas estar entrenando al lado de un entrenador Pokémon. Al menos eso fue lo que dijiste en aquella plática. Y sin pensarlo, me dije a mí mismo, que debía de invitarte a entrenar con nosotros, que podíamos formar un gran equipo, pero no sabía si Gary te dejaría, ya que eres muy apegada a tu hermano y no te gusta hacer cosas que a él le parezcan que no serían buenas para tí. No es que Gary sea sobre protector, sino que quiere lo mejor para tí. No se lo reprocho.

Lo que yo tenía miedo, era que Gary fuera el entrenador Pokémon con el que habías decidido comenzar, y por eso esperé a que fuera el momento oportuno para preguntarte sobre eso. Pero en esos momentos, llegó mi salvación..."

FLASH BACK

DING DONG! Sonó el timbre y el profesor Oak decidió ir a abrir.

Al poco tiempo apareció junto con una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, muy parecida a Marilyn, pero ésta parecía tener la misma edad que Gary.

-¡Hola, Pato!- saludó Marilyn muy contenta

-¡Hola, Marilyn!- saludó Patricia muy contenta

-Hola, Pato- saludó Gary muy serio

-Hola, vine a preguntarte algo- dijo Pato

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo nos vamos del pueblo?- preguntó Pato

-Creo que en dos días más. En lo que Marilyn encuentra un entrenador para asistir- dijo Gary

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Pato algo triste

Ash no entendía qué sucedía, ¿quién era esa chica? Patricia notó la mirada de todos sobre ella y se quedó apenada al no saludar a los demás que estaban presentes.

-¡Disculpen!- dijo muy avergonzada- mi nombre es Patricia, pero todos me dicen Pato. Soy la instructora Pokémon que acompaña a Gary- dijo Pato muy sonriente

TERMINA EL FLASH BACK

"No sabes cuánta alegría me dio al escuchar a Pato decir que era la instructora Pokémon de Gary, porque eso quería decir que no te irías con él, y además, estabas buscando un entrenador Pokémon con quién viajar. Aún así, tenía miedo de perderte, tenía miedo de que no quisieras venir conmigo solamente por las pláticas y los comentarios que Gary hacía sobre mí. Parecías una chica que no se dejaba llevar por lo que decían las demás personas sobre las otras, pero... algo me decía que tendría una intervención antes de que pudieras irte conmigo.

Recuerdo perfectamente otro día, antes de que decidieras ser mi instructora Pokémon. El día en que me dijiste que querías mucho a Gary y que aunque él no lo parecía, era una persona que adoraba a su hermana y que no dejaría que te pasara nada malo, porque era su deber protegerte. El día en que me dijiste qué era lo que te unía tan fuertemente a Gary, y eso era..."

FLASH BACK

Marilyn y Ash estaban platicando en los establos, en casa del profesor Oak.

-Ya veo, has vivido aquí desde muy pequeña- dijo Ash

-Sí, me gusta mucho vivir con mi abuelo, aunque Gary tiene razón, tengo que salir a conocer el mundo si quiero ser una gran instructora Pokémon, y estando aquí no voy a aprender nada- dijo Marilyn con una sonrisa

-Supongo que has de tener algunos Pokémon, ¿no?- preguntó Ash

-Sí, tengo dos- dijo Marilyn con una sonrisa y sacando dos pokebolas que tenían una O pintada en la parte de arriba

-¿Cuáles has atrapado?- preguntó Ash deseoso por saber qué tipo de Pokémon tenía ella

-Solamente he atrapado uno, el otro me lo regaló la enfermera Joe, pero no recuerdo la ciudad- contestó Marilyn con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo verlos?- preguntó Ash muy emocionado

-Sí, claro... ¡Salgan, Arcanine, Chansey!- arrojó las pokebolas y de ellas salieron los Pokémon que había mencionado

Pero Ash quedó impactado por el tamaño del Arcanine de Marilyn, ya que tenía el doble del tamaño de uno normal, mientras que el Chansey parecía totalmente inofensivo, como todos los demás Chanseys.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Tu Arcanine es bastante grande!- dijo Ash fascinado

-Sí, aún no sé por qué, pero mi abuelo dijo que tal vez fue por la manera en que lo he entrenado- dijo Marilyn algo sonrojada

-Ahora recuerdo que Gary también tiene un Arcanine- dijo Ash muy pensativo

-Ah...- Ash miró a Marilyn cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a decir algo- es que digamos que es como un lazo que nos une a los dos- dijo Marilyn algo apenada

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ash sin entender

-Sí, es que, cuando éramos pequeños, Gary me dijo que cuando estuviera más grande, tendríamos un Pokémon en común, y que ese Pokémon debía ser el primero que capturásemos. Gary capturó un Arcanine, porque es el Pokémon que nos gusta a los dos, entonces, cuando tuve edad para soportar una batalla Pokémon, me llevó al bosque, donde pude atrapar a mi Arcanine, claro que antes era un Growlithe... entrené duro a mi Growlithe, hasta que se convirtió en un Arcanine. Gary quiso hacer ese pacto conmigo porque no quiere que en ningún momento yo me sienta alejada de él ni él de mí. Gary no es como todos creen: un niño arrogante y mal educado; es bueno de corazón y lo digo porque sé cómo es él, me quiere mucho y yo a él- dijo Marilyn muy seria. Se dirige a los rapidash que estaban en el establo y les acaricia la barbilla- adoro a todos los Pokémon de fuego, ¿sabes? Son mis favoritos. Todo lo que tenga que ver con los Pokémon de fuego me gusta. Aunque no por eso quiere decir que no me gustan los demás, a todos los adoro- dijo Marilyn con una sonrisa tierna

-¿Entonces Arcanine es como un lazo entre ustedes dos?- preguntó Ash muy interesado

-Sí- dijo Marilyn muy sonriente, pero luego cambiaron las facciones de su rostro a unas algo tristes- aunque te confieso que me hubiera gustado ser su instructora Pokémon... pero sé que Pato lo hace muy bien, por eso no debo preocuparme... aunque aún no tengo entrenador Pokémon con el que viajar, no importa, ya vendrá otro- dijo Marilyn con una sonrisa triste

Ash sentía que era el momento propicio para pedírselo, ¿y por qué no?, si Gary no era el que se llevaría a Marilyn a descubrir el mundo Pokémon. Además, él sabía que había otros entrenadores Pokémon en el pueblo, ¿por qué ninguno se había atrevido a pedirle a Marilyn que fuera su instructora Pokémon?, ¿sería porque Gary los ahuyentaba? No importaba, Gary no lo asustaba a él, y además, él no podía decidir por ella.

-Marilyn, ¿quieres acompañarme en mis viajes?, ¿quieres ser mi instructora Pokémon?- preguntó Ash muy decidido

Marilyn se le quedó viendo con una mirada desconcertada. No contestó. Solamente dejó de mirarlo y se sonrojó un poco. Ash pensó que había metido la pata, pero esperó a que le dijera algo.

-Ay, Ash, me avergüenzas- dijo Marilyn con un tono divertido pero apenado

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ash muy extrañado

-¿Sabías que cuando un entrenador Pokémon le pide una instructora Pokémon que lo instruya... es porque le gusta?- cuestionó Marilyn

-¡¿Qué?! ¡espera, no es por eso!, ¡solamente te lo pedí porque realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras, pero no lo dije porque me gustes!, ¡NO!, ¡Gary me mataría!- dijo Ash muy desesperado

-Ja ja ja ja ja- Marilyn rió, pero Ash no encontraba la diversión en aquello que ella había celebrado

-No es gracioso- dijo Ash algo molesto

-Lo siento, solamente estaba bromeando- dijo Marilyn muy divertida- ... pero déjame decirte que casi siempre, los entrenadores Pokémon acaban enamorándose de su instructora o viceversa- dijo Marilyn tiernamente

-No te preocupes por eso, te prometo no poner mis ojos en tí- dijo Ash dándose la vuelta y sonrojándose mucho

-... Déjame pensarlo- dijo Marilyn mientras acariciaba de nuevo al rapidash

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Ash volteando con ella

-En unos días te diré si te acompaño o no, ¿está bien?- preguntó Marilyn con una sonrisa tierna

-¡¿De veras?!- preguntó Ash muy emocionado

-Sí

-¡SÍ!- gritó Ash muy emocionado mientras daba un gran salto

TERMINA EL FLASH BACK


End file.
